


[podfic] Few and Far Between

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Road Trips, Route 66 - Freeform, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of sevenfists' fic "Few and far Between."</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> After All Hell Breaks Loose, Sam and Dean go on a road trip down Route 66.</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:17:41</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Few and Far Between

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Few and Far Between](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19447) by sevenfists. 



**Title:** [Few and Far Between](http://spn-heraea.livejournal.com/3846.html)  
 **Author:** sevenfists  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** After All Hell Breaks Loose, Sam and Dean go on a road trip down Route 66.  
 **Length:** 00:17:41

**Download:** (right click  & save as)  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Few%20and%20Far%20Between%20mp3.mp3) (11.1 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/01%20Few%20and%20Far%20Between%20m4b.m4b) (9.2 MB)  
ETA: Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/few-and-far-between)!

To listen to a streaming version, simply click-through the above mp3 link or visit one of the LJ posts!

Originally posted for Cake Swap as a podfic gift for meesasometimes and posted [here](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/18866.html) at the cakehole_club on livejournal.

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1713819.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/59521.html)


End file.
